prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2013
Survivor Series 2013 was an professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on November 24, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. It was the 27th annual Survivor Series event. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Survivor Series featured Randy Orton and Big Show over the former's WWE Championship. Since returning from an injury in mid-August, Big Show had been speaking out against the on-screen regime of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and their mistreatment of several Superstars, especially Daniel Bryan. This put him at odds with The Authority, and as a result, Big Show was continuously humiliated by Triple H and McMahon throughout September, and was obliged to knock out several other rebellious wrestlers, owing to a threat of being fired. At Battleground on October 6, Big Show interfered in a match between Orton and Bryan for the vacant WWE Championship, and knocked both competitors out, ruling out the match a no contest. The next night on Raw, he was (kayfabe) fired from WWE by McMahon in storyline, but returned later that night to knock out Triple H in defiance. Big Show continued to "illegally" appear over the next several weeks on Raw, assisting Bryan, knocking out Raw general manager Brad Maddox, and costing The Shield's Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns their WWE Tag Team Championship. On the October 21 episode of Raw, Big Show announced he was filing a lawsuit against WWE for wrongful termination from his contract, and two weeks later won an "out-of-court negotiation" with Triple H and Stephanie over his lawsuit, and was rehired by WWE on the condition he promised not to sue them further and received a match against Orton for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. The other world title in the company was also on the line at Survivor Series, as John Cena defended his World Heavyweight Championship against Alberto Del Rio. After suffering an elbow injury in August, Cena was to be sidelined from action for a minimum of four months. Despite this, SmackDown general manager Vickie Guerrero surprised then-World Heavyweight Champion Del Rio on the October 7 episode of Raw, by naming Cena as his opponent at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. At the event, Cena defeated Del Rio to win his third World Heavyweight title, and his fourteenth World title overall. A rematch between the pair was announced for Survivor Series in early November. Another major rivalry pitted CM Punk and Daniel Bryan against The Wyatt Family, an enigmatic backwoods cult composed of Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, led by the faction's namesake, Bray Wyatt. Since their debut in July, the Wyatt Family had been targeting and attacking several wrestlers, including Kane, Kofi Kingston and The Miz, all in cause of Bray Wyatt exalting his character's preachings and ideals. On the October 28 episode of Raw, the Wyatt Family attacked Bryan backstage, and later attacked Punk in the ring. With Punk and Bryan aiding each other and showing resistance, their altercations with the Wyatts continued over the next several weeks on Raw and SmackDown, until an official match between the teams was announced for Survivor Series. As is tradition, the PPV featured elimination tag team matches, the first of which saw the five man team of The Shield (U.S. Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns) and The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro with manager Zeb Colter) faced off against WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust, The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso), and Rey Mysterio, who made a surprise return on the November 18 episode of Raw. The second announced elimination match pitted Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella), The Funkadactyls (Naomi and Cameron), Eva Marie, and JoJo against Divas Champion AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, and Summer Rae. This match stems from Lee insulting Natalya and the rest for taking part in the Total Divas reality show. Also confirmed prior to the event was a match between Kofi Kingston and The Miz for the Survivor Series Kickoff. On the November 18 episode of Raw, during a match with The Real Americans (Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro), The Miz turned against his tag team partner, Kofi Kingston, and walked out of the match resulting in a heel turn. This action allowed Swagger to apply the Patriot Lock on Kingston which he tapped out, giving the win to the Real Americans. Also on the November 18, 2013, episode of Raw, Big E. Langston defeated Curtis Axel to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship and a rematch was later confirmed for the pay-per-view. Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: The Miz defeated Kofi Kingston (8:34) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) & The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Cody Rhodes, Goldust, The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) & Rey Mysterio in a Survivor Series Ten Man Tag Team Elimination Match (23:28) *Big E. Langston © defeated Curtis Axel to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (5:57) *Eva Marie, JoJo, Natalya, The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) & The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) defeated AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae & Tamina Snuka in a Survivor Series Fourteen Diva Tag Team Elimination Match (11:29) *Mark Henry defeated Ryback (4:47) *John Cena © defeated Alberto Del Rio to retain the World Heavyweight Championship (18:50) *CM Punk & Daniel Bryan defeated Luke Harper & Erick Rowan (w/ Bray Wyatt) (16:54) *Randy Orton © defeated The Big Show to retain the WWE Championship (11:08) Survivor Series elimination matches ---- Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2013 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2013 Official Website * Survivor Series 2013 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2013 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2013 pay-per-view events